Lemuria
Lemuria Credit Creator DarkusDragon Art Base by Attourney Character Information Age 9 Gender Male Orientation Bisexual MBTI Personality INTP Occupation N/A Tribe SeaWing Residence The Bay of a Thousand Scales Relatives Unnamed SeaWings (parents) Powers and abilities Normal SeaWing abilities Quote ”...Stop talking." Appearance Lemuria’s scales are the blue of the average SeaWing, though his tail slowly fades into orange and then red. His wings have no glowstripes - rather than the talonprint-shaped markings that would normally be there, he has dark and pale markings, creating the impression of his wings being some sort of abyss. The glowstripes that he does have are also oddly-shaped - the ones along his neck, side and tail seem to form some sort of glyphs, while the ones on his legs create a fire-like pattern. Lemuria normally wears a red bandana, the fabric slightly pushing down the webbing around his neck. Personality Impulsive - Lemuria trusts his instincts, they’re what’s kept him alive for this long. He doesn’t think before he acts - he just does what feels right at the time, and he’ll deal with the consequences of his actions later. He’s had trouble adjusting to dragon society because of this - a lot of things feel threatening to him, and he tries to fight or run away from anything that threatens him. Introverted - Lemuria is a socially stunted dragonet, and he simply doesn’t like company most of the time. It’s not uncommon for him to hide from anyone looking for him, and he frequently tries to run away mid-conversation too. It’s rare for him to be comfortable in the presence of another dragon, and even when he is, the most sociable he gets is not trying to flee. Short-tempered - he may not be the best at understanding speech, but Lemuria knows a condescending tone when he hears it. He hates when other dragons treat him like he’s dumb - they were the ones who dragged him into their society and expected him to adjust perfectly! Why can’t they see how *hard* everything he's supposed to know instantly is? He gets incredibly frustrated by this, and tends to take it out the only way he can effectively - through violence. This only manages to worsen dragons’ opinions of him, creating a loop that he’s constantly stuck in. History The hatchery Lemuria’s egg was laid in was frequently attacked by sharks, and was only ever used by SeaWings who couldn’t afford to place their eggs in a better location. It wasn’t surprising to many when there was another attack, but this time the injured guards took a different strategy - grabbing as many eggs as they could, they fled to a safer part of the Sea Kingdom. Unfortunately, in their haste, they missed an egg - the dragonet inside was left to hatch in an abandoned hatchery. Lemuria hatched alone, and that was how he spent his formative years. He was able to sustain himself off the fish that swam by the abandoned building he lived in, but being alone for so long isn’t good for any dragon, let alone such a young dragonet. He was found by chance by a soldier on patrol - startled by the intruder, the young dragon had tried to attack her, but that didn’t go so well, and he was quickly restrained. When he didn’t answer to questions asked in Aquatic, he was taken back to a village on the coast, where Lemuria’s behaviour further confused everyone. Far away from the home he had known, the dragonet was terrified, and interrogation proved fruitless - while it had previously been thought that he was refusing to talk, it soon became clear that he didn’t understand the questions that were being asked of him. Unsure of what to do with him, the soldier who had originally found him agreed to take care of him, trying to teach him the things he so clearly had missed along the way. It didn’t take long for Lemuria to conclude that he hated his new life - everything was unfamiliar and terrifying, and so *loud* too. It took him a while to realise that the sounds everyone made held meaning and weren’t just meaningless noise, and it took longer for him to properly figure out what they meant - his first attempts at speaking were just him repeating words he’d heard before, creating a meaningless word salad. Since then, it’s become clear that having Lemuria adjust to dragon society is going to be a challenge, but nobody’s given up just yet. He’s started to warm up to his caretaker, which is a sign of improvement, even if he still gets into more fights than any dragonet should be. Gallery 6BB04992-4CCA-40DB-B4E2-CA6371E05AF1.jpeg|Base by Attourney 99527121-C047-40C0-BE61-9B147E00FA0B.png|By RandomWeirdoDragon Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (DarkusDragon)